skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World
Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World is an action/adventure video game developed byUbisoft for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. In Europe, it is known as King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie. Due to the limited technology the Game Boy Advance has,King Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World is very different from the home console versions of the game. In this game, players switch between various roles - one being the movie exhibition visiting Skull Island to do filming which comprises actress Ann Darrow, director Carl Denham and scriptwriter Jack Driscoll, and the 25 ft gorilla and king of Skull Island, King Kong. While the overhead human section focuses on puzzle-solving and adventuring elements, Kong sections are combat-oriented side-scrollers. Plot The game's introduction as described in the official game manual:Who was that man? What did he want from me? He seemed like a decent enough fellow, and a girl in trouble like me couldn't say no when he offered a meal.It was only then that I realised I was having supper with none other than Carl Denham. Yes, Carl Denham, the famous filmmaker was sitting across from me, Ann Darrow, starving actress. What happened next was beyond my wildest dreams: I agreed to be the lead actress in his latest film. He spoke of a long journey and an exotic island filled with mystery, danger and excitement. And more than all that: fame. This was a chance, an opportunity that I simply couldn't pass up. It was all happening so fast, but isn't that what little girls dream of?And so that very same night, I packed my things and left New York for my island, uncharted yet inescapeable. Aboard the Venture, the days passed like hours as fame and fortune filled my thoughts. But every night, alone in my sleep, I fell hostage to dark dreams, surrounded by frightening faces and questions that floated unanswered. Who was this monster? What did he want from me? And who was this man who rescued me?The game loosely follows the plot of the King Kong films, with character designs based on the 2005 remake it is tying into. Unlike in the films, the rescue expedition for Ann only includes Jack and Carl. Gameplay As Jack, Carl, and Ann, players explore the jungles of Skull Island, using teamwork to progress and get rid of certain obstacles. Jack is the most offensive-oriented member of the group - he is armed with all the weaponry and is therefore best suited to battling the creatures of the island. Carl is strong enough to push and pull statues and other objects that block the team's path or are needed as part of a puzzle. He also has grenades which are effective against enemies, but are mainly used to open secret passages such as crumbled walls. Ann can heal members of the team, providing the party has a Healing Plant in their possession; she can also scream to summon Kong, but only if she stands near a hollow log. The gameplay of these sections is similar to early The Legend of Zelda games.Players also play as Kong, during simple levels with elements of side-scrolling beat-'em-ups. The player as Kong walks along a path, defeating dinosaurs and other creatures using punches and roars as well as other moves. The final Kong stage is set on top of the Empire State Building, and scrolls very little. Characters *Jack Driscoll *Carl Denham *Ann Darrow *Captain Englehorn *Kong Category:Browse Category:Video Games